Selfish
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Marluxia always gets what and who he wants, whether its taken or not. -YAOI-


Selfish

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, slash, AU, language, OOCness)

Pairing: 8/11; Axel x Marluxia

Summary: Marluxia always gets what and who he wants, whether its taken or not. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: More smut, more smut. In Marly's POV.

--

SB

* * *

I walked around him, giving him a quick look-over. Spiky red hair, bright green eyes... pretty nice looking. He had on a black tank top with dark denim jeans and black sneakers. Seemed kinda rugged and attitudinal, just the way I like 'em. I stopped in front of him and wiggled my ass in slow circles. His friends cheered and whistled, throwing dollar bills on the stage for me. I straightened up before turning and sliding in his lap. I felt his breath hitch as I kissed up his neck and caressed his chest with my free hand. One of his hands crawled up my thigh and the other gave my ass a squeeze. I pulled away from his neck and popped the button of my shorts. More yells and more hard-earned cash. He licked his lips at me and nodded his approval. I nibbled on his lower lip with a grin. Our hips did a dirty dance together to the music, rolling slow and hard against each other. I slipped a hand in his pants and smirked as he tossed his head back. He was hard and hot in my hand, and I sure as hell wanted more than just a little teasing. I kissed his neck again and locked eyes with the girl sitting at the bar. Her eyes stared back with a mix of hatred and shock.

His fiancee knew that I had won, and he was mine.

"Want to come backstage with me?" I whispered lowly in his ear.

"Hell yes..."

* * *

Our kisses were hot and heavy as we stumbled to my dressing room. The redhead let go of me long enough so I could unlock the door and open it, and then he was right back on me. I kicked off my heels and he ripped off his shirt. We both quickly stripped away the rest of our clothing before going for each other's lips, sharing intoxicating wet kisses. I slid back on the bed and he crawled up my body to take my lips again.

"It's Marluxia, right? Your name..." he breathed against my lips.

"Yeah... and you?"

"Axel."

"_Axel_," I purred experimentally in his ear, rubbing my groin against his. "I like it."

"Glad for it, baby... 'cause you'll be screamin' it soon..."

Axel sent chills up and down my spine as he kissed me all over. Every place his lips touched left fiery tingles on my skin. My hands tangled themselves in his red hair as he sucked my cock, making those loud slurping noises that made my toes curl. Suddenly I felt three fingers push their way inside of me and wiggle around. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Axel bobbed his head and kept those cat eyes on me, speaking volumes to me with his mouth full.

_"You won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you... God you're so fucking sexy... I want you so bad..." _I could hear him say.

"Oh fuck, you're gonna make me... don't want to yet..."

Just before I came, Axel pulled off of me, pulled his fingers out and licked his lips. Then he straddled my chest so his cock tapped my lips. I took the hint and took him in my mouth, torturing him just as bad as he tortured me. He made the sexiest noises you could ever imagine, and the sexiest faces too.

"Fuck, baby, you've got a mouth on you," Axel moaned, rolling his hips into my mouth.

"Mmm, I want you in me, Axel," I purred against his dripping length.

"Show me how you want it, _Marluxia_..."

I let go of his cock and he moved off of me to let me move. I rolled over so I was on my hands and knees and wiggled my ass, winking at him over my shoulder.

"Looks like fun," he murmured with a smirk, slapping my ass.

"It's all yours, baby... give it a test drive."

I moaned Axel's name as he pushed deep inside me with one thrust. And Axel definitely took me for a ride. I couldn't help but scream as he moved in and out of me; it hurt and felt so damn good at the sane time.

"Shit you're tight--"

"More, more, more, _aaaahhhhhh_..._fuck yes_..."

"-- but I can't get enough of it..."

"Almost there, Axel, almost there..."

Then he grabbed my cock and I screamed his name again. My climax hit me so hard I swear I almost blacked out. Axel groaned and continued to stroke my cock.

"Coming inside you... oh _shit_!"

I moaned Axel's name as I felt his warm release fill me up. Axel leaned up and kissed me languidly.

"So how does it drive?" I whispered with a little smile. Axel chuckled and bit my lip.

"Like a dream, believe it, baby."

* * *

Short and to the point. Let me know if you like it XD

--

SB


End file.
